1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe, more particularly to a shoe having a shoe lace device that can be tightened to simulate a double-bow knot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shoe 4 comprises a shoe body 41 and a shoe lace device 1. The shoe body 41 has a pair of eyelet tabs 5. The shoe lace device 1 includes a shoe lace 2 having first and second lace sections 201, 202, and a clamp member 3. The first lace section 201 is strung on the shoe body 41 so as to form a criss-cross pattern on the eyelet tabs 5. The second lace section 202 is formed as a simple loop, and has lower ends 2021 connected to the first lace section 201, thereby anchoring the lower ends 2021 on the eyelet tabs 5, respectively. The clamp member 3, as shown in FIG. 2, includes an elongate casing 301, a clamping block 302, and a spring member 303. The elongate casing 301 is formed with a lateral open end 3010 for receiving the clamping block 302, a closed end 3011 opposite to the open end 3010, and a vertically extending hole unit 301xe2x80x2 for extension of the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 therethrough. The clamping block 302 is slidably received in the open end 3010 of the casing 301, and is formed with a vertically extending slot unit 3021 that corresponds to the hole unit 301xe2x80x2 of the casing 301 for extension of the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 therethrough. The spring member 303 is disposed in the casing 301, and has opposite ends that abut respectively against the clamping block 302 and the closed end 3011 of the casing 301. As such, the clamping block 302 is biased by the spring member 303 so as to misalign the slot unit 3021 from the hole unit 301xe2x80x2 in order to clamp the second lace section 202 between the clamping block 302 and the casing 301.
To tighten the shoe 4, the clamping block 302 is operated to compress the spring member 303, and align the slot unit 3021 with the hole unit 301xe2x80x2. The clamp member 3 is then moved downwardly along the second lace section 202, thereby bringing the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 closer together.
To loosen the shoe 4, the clamping block 302 is once again operated to align the slot unit 3021 with the hole unit 301xe2x80x2, and the clamp member 3 is then moved upwardly along the second lace section 202, thus permitting the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 to move away from each.
Although the aforesaid shoe 4 has a shoe lace device 1 that is easy to use, the simple loop configuration of the second lace section 202 has an unattractive appearance.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a shoe having a shoe lace device that can be tightened to simulate a double-bow knot.
Accordingly, a shoe of this invention comprises a shoe body and a shoe lace device. The shoe body has a pair of eyelet tabs. The shoe lace device includes: first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth lace sections, each of which has a lower end and an upper end; and a clamp member. The lower ends of the first to sixth lace sections are anchored on the eyelet tabs of the shoe body. The upper ends of the first and second lace sections are interconnected to form a first loop. The upper ends of the fourth and fifth lace sections are interconnected to form a second loop. The upper ends of the third and sixth lace sections serve as free lace sections. The clamp member is sleeved slidably on medial portions of the first to sixth lace sections. Downward movement of the clamp member along the first to sixth lace sections brings the lower ends of the first to sixth lace sections closer together for tightening the shoe body. Upward movement of the clamp member along the first to sixth lace sections permits the lower ends of the first to sixth lace sections to move away from each for loosening the shoe body.